Hidden Inside
by D. Morrissey
Summary: Naruto has been gone from Konoha for three years. He's back requesting a mission to get rid of the Akatsuki which had slowly been rebuilding itself. But there's more to the mission. A lot's different, his job, his life, and his attitude. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

Hidden Inside

Prologue

By: Sadistic Kakashi Fangirl Of The Jumping Neko Bean

"Sakura-chan don't worry about it all right, I can't put the village in danger because of me," Naruto smiled, "There aren't very many of the tailed demons left. The Akatsuki will be coming for me soon."

"But you're in danger if you're alone. You won't have anyone to help you out if you get in trouble," Sakura stated, "what if they outnumber you?"

"Then I'll run away," Naruto said, "I'm not an idiot anymore I can make my own way. I'll keep hidden away from the eyes of the Akatsuki."

"But-" Sakura was interrupted.

Naruto stood straight, "You can't stop me Sakura. I'm at my most vulnerable here in Konoha. As well it's the most likely place I'll be. Sakura I can't stay here."

Sakura shook her head, tears falling a crossed her cheeks, "Alright, but you promise to write?"

"Promise."

Naruto turned. Leaving behind a home, and friends. At the age of only 15.

None of them saw him, not for the next 3 years. After 3 months he had stopped writing. They had even feared the worst.

A/N I realize that this is short…that's why it says Prologue in the Chapter name. Gasp, what a concept. (Credit goes to Katherine for that, she says it so much I just started saying it) The next chapter will but up on Wednesday. All others will always be Sunday.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hidden Inside_

_Chapter 1_

_By Sadistic Kakashi Fangirl Of The Jumping Neko Bean_

_Don't leave me alone _

_Cause I barely see at all _

_Don't leave me alone_

- "Falling in the Black" Skillet

_3 years later_

"Ah, three years since I've last been here," a blonde boy sighed, "I bet they think I'm dead by now."

The boy was wearing a very traditional and extravagant Chinese outfit in gold and black colors. He was exactly 6 feet tall. With his long flowing hair he probably was about to be called ma'am several times that day. Even though I had said that his hair was blonde, as the sun hit each strand of hair it was a glittering gold in the light. Mixed upon it was silver, concentrated mostly in the bangs; but the occasional silver strand strayed to the rest of the head.

As he stepped through the gates of Konoha he felt the stares of the inhabitants eyes upon him. Some even muttered about him.

"_Isn't she beautiful?"_

"_Must be a princess."_

"_I've never seen her."_

"_Look at the clothes, finest silk I've ever seen."_

The boy chuckled. If only they knew who he was.

This man 18 years of age, and was often confused for a female. Had lived in this village three years prior. Leaving for the protection of the village and his friends. Returning for the protection of his his self. A person whose name is Naruto Uzumaki. Though in some towns he went by Shurei Mikagami, for a female name he often opted for Koaru Shinji.

Naruto stepped down the street, his memory still intact of Konoha. Able to walk through the village with his eyes closed he took the practiced steps to the Hokage Tower.

Suddenly he was thrown to the ground, well almost. As he moved his leg behind him to steady himself to keep from falling. Squinting, he had to look up, the sun glaring down upon him. It didn't help that his silver and gold hair seemed to reflect every ray of the sun that fell down onto the earth.

"Sorry," the person mumbled.

It had been so long since he'd last heard that voice. More than three years. Naruto had heard that he had returned to Konoha.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke looked at the boy, "Hm, what was that ma'am?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing, nothing. You seem to be in a hurry, you better get going."

"Oh, I'm just running from my ex's friends. I dumped her, you see, and we'd been dating for a couple years, but it wasn't working out for me," Sasuke explained, "I can tell you already know the rest."

Naruto chuckled, "You don't seem the person to tell a complete stranger these things."

Sasuke almost blushed, but then he held him back, "You feel, familiar."

"Well since that's the case why don't you escort me to the Hokage Tower then," Naruto smiled, "I could use some company. Even a man likes the company of someone."

"Wait," Sasuke paused, "You're a man?"

Naruto chuckled, "Yes. Now would you still like to join me to Hokage Tower."

"Sure," Sasuke smiled slightly, "You seem like a nice…guy."

"Sorry 'bout that, it stuns everyone when they first learn about it," explained Naruto, "Many of the people who I've been involved with took it much worse than you just did."

Many people glanced at the beautiful blonde and Sasuke as they walked through the streets of Konoha. Many women and sometimes, men slowly began gossiping about the most handsome boy in Konoha and this beautiful new, woman.

"They're staring," Naruto muttered, "I guess it's a good thing that we've arrived at the Hokage Tower."

Sasuke nodded, "May I ask your name?"

"You already know it," Naruto smiled, "Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke paused, puzzled, until it dawned on him, "Naruto-!"

But the young man was already gone. Already inside the tower, the doors still open a crack.

"Ah may I see the Hokage?" Naruto inquired to the secretary near the door.

The secretary looked up, "Do you have a meeting setup? The Hokage-sama is very busy today and only meeting with people who have scheduled in advance."

Naruto nodded, "My name's Shurei Mikagami, I might be a little early for my meeting though."

The secretary flipped through some papers, "Yes, and Hokage-sama has just finished up with a prior meeting. It should be alright to go up now and meet with her."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded, heading for the office.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, "Come in."

Taking a step inside, he glanced at Tsunade. She didn't look a day older. Not that he really expected to, since she used a jutsu to hide her true age.

"You must me Shurei Mikagami," Tsunade stated.

Naruto shook her hand, "Yes, I am."

"You said you had a mission involving the Akatsuki," Tsunade raised a brow, "Since you're here Shurei would it be a good guess that they don't have all nine of the tailed demons."

Naruto smiled, "Yes, they're missing the Kyuubi no Youko and Hachibi no Orochi."

"Naruto's still alive then," Tsunade sighed, relieved.

"Yes, Tsunade-baachan," Naruto chuckled, "That's why I'm here. The Akatsuki is weak the only real problem that they present is Pain and Madara Uchiha. With a strong enough force I believe that they could be stopped, and the demons they have collected would be set free and they most likely wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Naruto why do you look like a girl?" Tsunade glared.

Naruto coughed, "Uh isn't the Akatsuki a more pressing matter."

"No."

Naruto let out a sigh, "So blunt. I started dressing like this to keep out of Akatsuki's eye a couple of years ago, and I just never went back. Shouldn't we be worrying more about the Akatsuki as of now, instead of my cross dressing habit?"

"Yes, well I'll arrange a team of ANBU to help you then, how many do you think you'll need for a team?" Tsunade questioned.

"Actually, I already have some people in mind Tsunade-baachan," Naruto said, "and I think they'll all be perfect for this mission."

"Alright, if you think they can do it," Tsunade said, skeptically.

Naruto smiled handing over a list of people.

The next morning Naruto headed to the entrance of Konoha early. Tsunade had taken a little nudging for her to allow some of the people on the list to leave. Especially Sasuke since there were orders not to let him out of the village unless Kakashi Hatake was with him. The unfortunate thing had been Kakashi wasn't on Naruto's list. Eventually Naruto broke down, allowing Kakashi to join them on the mission.

Tsunade had, had letters sent out to everyone in on the list. All the letters told was to pack for hot and cold weather, and to meet by the entrance at 7 in the morning for mission briefing.

Lucky for him only Sasuke knew that he was really Naruto. Though he had seen some of the others when he had wandered through the village before and after his meeting. He hadn't actually gotten involved with any one of them. Except Sakura had actually tried to find him because of the rumors floating around, since so many had seen him with Sasuke. Naruto wasn't exactly hard to find, because his looks stood out so much.

"Let's see Neji, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Lee," Naruto muttered going through the list of people for the mission.

Glancing from a tree, he waited for anyone to arrive at the entrance. Within an hour everyone had arrived with 5 minutes to spare, except Kakashi.

Jumping down from the tree Naruto was steaming, "This is why I didn't want him on the team! But no-o Tsunade-baachan says that I'm only allowed to take Sasuke with him along."

"Wait! You're that girl who was with Sasuke yesterday!" Sakura yelled her eyes still red from crying.

Naruto tapped his shoe, looking the other way. He wanted to get going as soon as possible. They still had to go to Suna to pick up Temari and Kankuro. He wanted to travel there, which would take two days. Then they would have to wait till night once they got to the Barium Desert, since it's the hottest desert in the world. After that they would be going through some of the coldest weather that they could. The Akatsuki had made sure that the main base would be hard to get, since they had to move from their original one after it was found.

"I'm giving that late ass bastard ten minutes to be here or we're leaving," Naruto raved, "With or without him."

"Well what is this mission about," Neji inquired.

Naruto looked up, everyone was watching him, "Ah yes, we're going to take down the Akatsuki as well as release the seven tailed demons that are locked up. To do that we have to go through the Barium Desert and parts of the Snow Country. First, we have to go to Suna because I also wish for the assistance of Temari and Kankuro, who have already agreed to this mission."

Lee nodded, "But ma'am we don't even have your name how can we work with you."

"One I'm not a ma'am, it's mister to you," Naruto smirked, "And you can just call me Naruto though."

Sakura gasped, "Naruto but we thought-"

"I was dead, all that jazz," Naruto waved his hand, "One minute left. I don't care if I'm supposed to have Kakashi with us. I _will_ leave without him."

"Don't get your," Kakashi coughed, "panties, in a bunch."

Naruto shot him a glare, "You are late. This is why I didn't want you on this mission. I'm not the same genin three years ago I will not put up with you being tardy."

Kakashi smirked, "You seem dead set on having Sasuke on the mission with you. You'll have to put up with it."

"You want to bet Kakashi? I can get away with a hell of a lot," Naruto smirked, "You don't know what I've been up to for the last three years. Since everyone's here I want to get out of here. If we hurry it'll only take a couple of days by train to get to Suna."

Sasuke was puzzled for a moment, "Why don't we just walk it."

Naruto scoffed, "This is a very expensive outfit, and I refuse to get it covered in dust because Konoha ninja are stingy and don't wish to take a train. Which may I mention will save us any energy to stop any…stray enemy that might be around."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai inquired.

Naruto sighed, "I don't care about what they do. All I know is that the Akatsuki is on my tail and I'd sleep a lot better at night with them taken care of. Now come on the train leaves at nine and it'll take use most of that time to get us to the train station."

Naruto then began walking outside the village, everyone following a little unsure about the mission. Suddenly Naruto stopped when he heard a yip and a hiss from his bag. Pulling it off, he flipped the cover off.

Inside was a small, white desert fox and a pure black snake curled up nearby. Immediately the problem was spotted, the snake was hanging off of one of the fox's tails.

"Seichi, Orochi, can you two not fight?" Naruto sighed, pulling the two of them apart.

In a puff of smoke, two figures showed up. One was a tall man only an inch taller than Naruto with short, white hair. His outfit was just a tight red t-shirt and matching cargo pants and combat boots. The other man was shorter than Naruto by only an inch or two, but he wore a black garment similar to the outfit Naruto wore. His hair flowed in the wind but it didn't reflect any light off of it.

"The prat started it!" Seichi glared, his white hair suddenly went red, "Orochi wouldn't shut up about how this whole things my fault!"

Orochi snickered, "Well it is. If you hadn't screwed up 18 years ago neither of us wouldn't be here."

Naruto glared, "How 'bout this; it's both your fault. Seichi it's yours, for getting involved with Madara. Orochi it's yours for letting him ever even come to the Human Realm. Now get over it, and stop fighting, you're demons for goodness sake!"

"We're the greatest demons ever, and we're getting lectured by a little boy," Orochi shook his head, in mock shame.

Smacking hi on the back of the head, "Come on we have to get to the next town. Seichi you stand in the back."

"With that green freak, no way," Seichi complained.

Naruto scowled, "Just stay away from Orochi."

Seichi crossed his arms, but didn't say anymore. Moving beside Neji. Even though none of them really understood what happened, they all understood that the two were demons. Neji was a little disconcerted when the man's hair returned to the white color it had been when he had showed up.

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, hoping that he had an idea as to why two demons would be with Naruto. Not even Kakashi had an answer to that one though, even if everyone there but the three themselves, were wondering the answer to that question. Not that they'd ever get the answer. Not soon anyways.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hidden Inside_

_Chapter 2_

_By Sadistic Kakashi Fangirl Of The Jumping Neko Bean_

_Giving away the guilt in me_

_Giving away complicity_

_The feeling is surreal but the blood's still on my hands_

- "Blood on My Hands" 32 Leaves

_The blood._

_From his face._

_His hands._

_The chest._

_It was everywhere._

_But none of it was his._

_It came from the bodies that surrounded him._

"-uto"

_Dead and bloody._

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered as the train ended the announcement, "The train's going to be in Suna in ten minutes."

Naruto wriggled under that concerned look. Nodding, he stood up, moving through the other passengers.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi had all seen him. He was pale, his skin clammy. Naruto just wished that that memory would stop bothering him in his dreams. It was bad enough, being haunted by it everyday, during his waking hours. Could he not even get some sleep. After all, he'd gone nearly 80 hours on 2 hours of sleep, because the second he caught the first moments that dream would pop into it and wake him up. After a while Naruto only slept when he had to.

Splashing water across his face, he grimaced. Slowly some of the color returned back to his face.

"Feeling better?" Kakashi inquired, making Naruto jump, "You didn't look too good back there."

Naruto didn't speak, "It feels so odd to go by Naruto again, after so long. It's always Shurei Mikagami or Kaoru Shinji. The second I left Konoha, I never went by Naruto anywhere."

"Naruto, seems like you tried to forget Konoha," Kakashi presumed.

Naruto smiled, facing Kakashi, "I tried to forget more than Konoha, I tried to forget the people in it."

Kakashi frowned, "Are you coming back if this is successful?"

Naruto smirked, "Do you think I will?"

Brushing past Kakashi, Naruto returned to the room in which the others were still sitting, waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to return. Sitting down, Naruto held himself close to his stomach. The layers of clothes hiding his pain.

Sakura smiled, "How are you Naruto?"

Looking up, "I'm fine."

Sasuke snorted, "Right."

Shooting him a glare, Naruto gave a light cough, "It's been three years Sasuke, don't pretend to know when I'm ill or not. You couldn't tell before what makes you think you can now?"

Sasuke paused, "Was that rhetorical."

"You're beginning to not be worth it."

"Now now, what happened to that wonderful girl I met yesterday?" sneered Sasuke.

"I don't know, I'll have to meet this girl that you met," Naruto said, "because I sure don't know her."

After that Naruto stood, leaving the cab that they were currently sitting in. Taking only a few steps Naruto was grimacing in pain. Passing by a couple cabs with people in it, he opened an empty one, locking it behind him.

Slowly, he pulled off the layers of the outfit he was wearing. Underneath, his whole stomach was wrapped in bandages. Half of which was stained a bright red. Slowly unwrapping the bandages, the wound began dripping along his body.

Underneath the layers of clothes he wore, you could see how his ribs were poking out. His stomach was unnaturally thin. His arms looked as though they couldn't even lift a pencil. For some reason the only thing that looked even close to healthy was his face.

Out of a bag Naruto quickly closed up the wound and recovered it. Instead of putting the clothes he had on, Naruto chose to wore a loose black suit. Even though Naruto was unusually thin, he didn't look so in the suit.

"The train is arriving at the station, please gather any belongings that you have brought with you," the train announcer stated.

Sighing Naruto pulled back his long hair, putting a pair of sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the desert sun. Placing his clothes into the bag, it fit it all, but the bag seemed to be to small from the outside to fit the clothes now within its confines.

Leaving he caught up with everyone else who were sitting at the station's café.

"Wow you look good in a suit Naruto," Kurenai complimented.

Naruto nodded, "We're riding the train, to the next town after I get Temari and Kankuro. You can wander around but be back by 4 o'clock. I already have taken care of the tickets so do not worry."

Without further ado, Naruto stepped away. Heading towards the Tower of the Kazekage.

"Temari, Kankuro are you two ready to go soon?" Naruto inquired when he reached the room in which they were conferring with Gaara.

Temari smiled, "We'll be ready shortly. We just have to finish up here."

"Well the train for Shiba is scheduled to arrive at 4 so please don't be late, I have also had all the tickets arranged for, so do not worry about such expenditures."

"Naruto we can't make you pay for everything," Temari complained, "You're already paying so much for the mission. You're our friend it would be rude."

"Having a successful mission is enough payment for me," Naruto confessed, "a few months ago they found me out, and I've been having huge problems. There's business I have to attend to quite often, but I can't with the Akatsuki harassing me ever moment of the day."

"But there's so many of us the costs for this mission must be astronomical for you," Kankuro guessed.

"Only a few thousand dollars," Naruto said, nonchalant about the price, "Don't worry I can make that back in a few hours once the Akatsuki is out of the way. I don't have to worry about expenses of the mission, and neither should you."

"Are you sure Naruto?" questioned Gaara.

Naruto nodded, "Now as it happens the Daimyo is in town, and I would like to talk to him about some business."

The three Sabaku children were somewhat confused. What kind of business would Naruto have with the Daimyo of the Sand Country. It was true they hadn't even had a conversation with Naruto since the mission in which he had helped save Gaara. Temari actually stunned Gaara when she had informed Gaara that they had received a letter from Naruto himself requesting a meeting for a mission.

It was even funnier when he had first shown up. Since he'd opted for the same look as he had in Konoha. On that day there had been a sandstorm, with the outfit he chose there happened to be a lot of crevices. Enough to weigh Naruto down with sand. The sight itself had actually been quite entertaining to see Naruto stumbling about his clothes filled with sand.

Nearly an hour later everyone stood by the train station awaiting both Naruto and the train. Temari, Shikamaru, and Neji chatted about Shougi strategies. Sasuke stood alone in the corner, while Kurenai and Sakura gave Kankuro make-up tips though he continued adamantly to insist that it was face paint. While Kakashi sat reading his usual, Icha Icha Paradise. Lee for some reason was doing push-ups on the ground once again.

Naruto soon came within sight, the Daimyo beside him.

"Lord Daimyo I'm glad to have your business," Naruto thanked bowing in the process, "It is greatly appreciated."

The Daimyo smiled, "No, it is I who should be thanking you for your continued services. You're company has helped me greatly."

"I love to hear such nice things about my company, we promise to continue our business with you," Naruto said, noticing the 4 o'clock train had arrived at the station. "Now I must be going I have some business to take care of and must catch this train."

"Alright, but you must join me for the Sand Festival next month, we've spent quite a bit on it," the Daimyo suggested, "It would be great business for both of us."

Naruto smirked, "I will try my hardest to make it."

"Good."

Naruto then stepped onto the train behind Sasuke, who had been waiting for Naruto.

"Sounds like you've been very successful in the past three years," Sasuke stated, "Is it your company."

Naruto frowned but it only lasted a moment, "Yes actually, it is my company. It's taken quite a while to bring it to this point."

Sasuke glanced back, "What kind of services do you render, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"That is quite too bold for you to be inquiring," Naruto smiled, "That is confidential information."

"Confidential eh?" Sasuke muttered, taking a seat within a cab.

"Ah Naruto-sama over here!" Someone called from down the hall.

Naruto turned to face the person, "Shurei are you taking that vacation that I told you to wait on."

Said man blushed, "Well uh…"

Naruto chuckled, "You thought since I'd be gone for the next week that I wouldn't know right?"

"Yes," Shurei stuttered.

Naruto grinned, "Well then how would you like to meet some of my friends then."

"Really Naruto-sama!" Shurei brightened back up.

"Why not Shurei?" Naruto motioned to the car.

Even though they were at least a few cars apart, Shurei was there before anyone could blink.

Naruto laughed, taking a seat next to Sasuke, Shurei immediately landed on top of Naruto.

"Everyone this is Shurei, Shurei this is Sakura," He motioned to each person, "Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Shurei bowed, "Nya Naruto are you going to invite them to the wedding?"

"What wedding?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto sighed, "Well duh! Naruto's and mine. He hasn't told you guys about it."

Naruto grunted, "And I wasn't planning on it Shurei, what have I told you about telling personal things to strangers."

"But they aren't strangers," Shurei pouted, "They're your friends. I thought you'd want to tell them, since Sasuke's one of them and before you proposed you never seemed to stop talking about him. I mean you did say that you really lo-"

Naruto glared, covered Shurei's mouth, "I recommend you don't continue this conversation. Now you should go back to your car."

Shurei looked forlorn, "Alright Naruto. But remember what I said about getting married. It has to be your heart that wants this."

Naruto looked away, guilty as charged, "I know."

Sasuke glanced over, "You really wouldn't shut up about me?"

Naruto sighed, "Shurei was just shooting off his mouth."

"Well congratulations," Sasuke muttered dejectedly.

Sasuke was sad for a reason he really couldn't understand why he was. When he heard that Naruto was getting married it felt that someone had stabbed him in the heart.

Naruto looked guilty, "I guess."


	4. Chapter 3

_Hidden Inside_

_Chapter 3_

_By Sadistic Kakashi Fangirl Of The Jumping Neko Bean_

_One, two, three, four_

_Tell me that you love me more_

_Sleepless long nights_

_That is what my youth was for_

- "1234" Feist

Naruto was still sitting up within the Hibiki Hotel, in Shiba. It was already 2 in the morning. He hadn't really done much of anything, when the team reached Shiba he had checked them in. Getting a suite to himself, Naruto locked himself inside.

From the beginning, Shurei always knew. His feelings for Sasuke. Why he was marrying the older boy.

Even though Shurei didn't act it he was 24, and they'd been together for 2 years. Most of the time they'd known each other. Even though Naruto did care about Shurei, it wasn't love. Not like Sasuke…

Nothing was like Sasuke. Just the way he'd said what he had, Naruto's heart hurt. From the guilt. Naruto didn't get it. Sasuke had left him behind. Leaving him to stew in his loneliness. But it hurt, it hurt so much.

"Naruto, are you still awake?" Sakura inquired, having woken up.

Naruto did not move his head, to see the pink-haired girl.

For a while now he hated the girl. The only reason she was even on this mission was for her medical prowess. Sakura grew up ignorant. Believing she was better just because she got good grades. Sakura believed that if she stopped Ino that she would be the one to get Sasuke. That she could get whatever she wanted.

Naruto knew that she'd never get Sasuke. She'd never become the useful person she always wanted to be. Naruto didn't like people who had that kind of thought process.

No one can ever have everything.

Naruto gave up on having some of the things he wanted. Things like Sasuke, or having a family.

Naruto was smug, and tired.

"Yeah, I'm still awake," Naruto muttered, "I'm just sitting out here with my eyes open, talking to you because that's the way I sleep."

Sakura glared, "You don't have to get angry about it you know?"

"I know, but I just find the prospect of angering you, very fun," Naruto scoffed.

Sakura paused, "Don't you think you should be getting asleep, so that way you're rested. Tomorrow is going to be hard since we're going through the Barium Desert."

Naruto shot her a glare, "I commissioned the mission. You don't think I don't know the conditions in which we will be traveling in. I don't need to be reminded."

Sakura frowned, "Well I just thought-"

"Thought that I needed help! Sakura I stayed away because I wanted to. I'm the one who suggested leaving the village of Konoha to the council," revealed Naruto, "I'm not coming back, and I'm not going to magically be your friend now that I'm spending time with you guys again."

Naruto stood up, stopped by the person other than Sakura in the doorway. It was Sasuke.

"Naruto I want to talk to you."

Naruto sighed, "Is today, 'Interrogate Naruto Day?' I'm tired of this! I'm really tired. The only reason that it's you people who are even on this mission is because of the need for your talents. There was no other reason."

"It seems you've been lying to yourself about some things by the sound of it," Sasuke pointed out, "What about this?"

Naruto shook his head, "There's only one person I ever needed in Konoha, and he left me alone."

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, "Sakura will you leave us alone."

Glancing between the two of them she nodded.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist as he tried to step away. Struggling, Naruto lowered upon Sasuke. Right now it was anger instead of the guilt he had felt earlier.

"I have no reason to talk to you Sasuke," Naruto growled, "Now let me go!"

Sasuke shook his head, "No."

Pulling Naruto close he held his lips to Naruto.

"I won't let you go again."

"Well you have to," Naruto grunted, kneeing Sasuke in the groin. In an instant he went down but surprisingly Sasuke kept a hold of the hem of Naruto's shirt, even as he was doubled-over in pain.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Naruto attempted to shake his hand off.

"I told you," Sasuke grunted, "I won't let go again."

"You've let go of me far too many times," Naruto lowered, "Now you want to hold on to me? Don't make me laugh Uchiha."

Brushing Sasuke's hand off his shirt, Naruto stomped on it until he heard the sound of a bone breaking.

"Now you can't hold on," Naruto sneered.

Stepping over Sasuke as he held his hand.

The next morning, Naruto was sitting eating breakfast when everyone started arriving.

Shikamaru was the first to notice Sasuke's hand in the cast.

"Sasuke what happened to your hand?" Shikamaru inquired.

Sasuke froze up, "It was just an accident."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, he had said the same thing to her. But it was after she had seen the angry Naruto stomp back to his room that Sasuke had come to her to treat his hand.

When she had she healed some of the broken bones, but it was soon clear that some of them would have to heal on their own. Luckily none of those would take much more than a couple of months.

"It's hard to believe you would break a bone in an accident, around the hotel," Neji mocked.

Naruto looked up from a book, "I dropped something on it. It'll be fine. Sakura probably fixed most of it. If it becomes that big of a problem, Orochi could take care of in the next town."

Kurenai stopped for a second, "Where are tose two by the way?"

Naruto returned his gaze back to the book, "Those two went ahead when we had reached the last town. I needed them to do some business for me in the same place that we're going to be headed today."

Sakura eyed Naruto, "What did you drop on Sasuke's hand. When I was out there I hadn't seen anything that could break a hand."

Naruto sighed, "Waitress, do you allow smoking?"

The waitress nodded, "But it's frowned upon."

"Yes or no," Naruto glowered sternly.

"Yes, sir."

Pulling out a cigarette, lighting it. Naruto took a long drag.

"Bring me an ashtray why don' you," Naruto ordered.

For a moment there Naruto seemed to calm down. Now instead of wanting to smack Sakura across the head with a frying pan to see if she would still get back up, he was willing to just glare at the pink-haired girl. He still did chuckle when he imagine a hot plate of soup getting dumped on Sakura when a waitress with some had walked by.

"Naruto you didn't answer my question," Sakura coughed.

"I know Sakura," Naruto scowled, "I don't feel like answering it either. Is 'it was an accident,' not enough for you losers?"

"You can't talk to us that way!" Kankuro barked.

Naruto smirked, "Do you know what your all getting paid for this mission? Which I'll add now is a S-rank mission."

Kankuro scratched his head, "Well no but most S-rank mission only go around 3,000 dollars on average."

"Over 100,000 dollars, ten thousand for each of you, another ten thousand for both villages, though none of you will get paid if this isn't a successful mission, or if you're dead," Naruto added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurenai inquired, ever the vigilant one.

"No one's going to be there to save you, if the member is too much for you, it'll be the end of you," chuckled Naruto, "No one will be there who can take care of a wound if you get hurt."

"We know that, but why would you think we didn't," Sakura said, "If you didn't we couldn't survive it why'd you hire us."

Naruto smirked, "I don't need you to live I just need you to keep the members of the Akatsuki off my back."

The whole team was caught off guard. Who ever this was, no matter how many times he said he was Naruto. This person wasn't him. The boy who smiled long ago wasn't the person smirking before them.

They were all sadly mistaken.

Naruto; silly, prankster, dead last, a boy who always had that wide smile plastered on his face. That Naruto he was never really there. Just that simple mask that Naruto needed.

Now, he didn't need it.

Naruto now showed his true colors. A bitter boy, who could never really hope for much of anything. Now was as bitter, as heartbroken as when he left the village. The only difference was now he could get whatever he wanted, because Naruto had the money and power. Naruto had what it would take to bring the world down with him.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. Seeing how they looked at him.

You see, Naruto didn't have a heart. All he had was a black void filled with; hatred, sorrow, bitterness, and greed.

I'm sorry to tell you this now. But if you were expecting Naruto to have feelings of love or kindness, something happy, I believe you are sadly mistaken. I tell you this now, even though you are quite into this story that if you were looking for a happy ending; where Naruto and Sasuke could be together. You should look elsewhere.

I tell you this, because the Naruto who sits chuckling at his table isn't happy at all.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hidden Inside_

_Chapter 4_

_By Sadistic Kakashi Fangirl Of The Jumping Neko Bean_

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times i've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

- "Animal I Have Become" Three Days Grace

Less than an hour later the group of ninja left the village entering the area known as the Barium Desert.

None of them had really talked about or to Naruto about anything. They didn't want to get involved with him. Not right then at least. They didn't feel like it, after what they had said. With him being so willing to let them die, if it was useful for him.

Naruto walked in the front of the group, ignoring every mutter and slight accusation that carried him name. He didn't care what they thought of him. He wasn't a good guy, not anymore, in a sense he never really was. Now he was just more forthcoming about things like that.

You see, Naruto kept people safe for a living. From the people who felt that someone needed a little hurtin' or from the law. He did this for, a small little fee. Now that may not seem too bad of a business, and it wasn't. It's his client list that was interesting.

You see that list had daimyo, but it was also those people who might want to be doing his other clientele in that he protected. The gangs, the mobs, the schemers, and the people who were fed up. He protected anyone; if they could pay the price, in anyway they needed.

Though a couple of them noticed how he seemed to be having a slight bit more of trouble with the heat and the sand than the rest of them. It was interesting considering before this whenever they had gone to a desert Naruto always seemed boisterous as always. It seemed odd to see him so sluggish and tired. The ones that did notice this also noticed how he had to force himself to keep in front of the others.

Naruto's breathing was labored, sweat rolled down his face, dragging his feet along in the sand. But he refused to show weakness to those behind him, holding the same pace the entire time. Till night fall and the somewhat ragtag group of ninja stopped for the night.

"Naruto are you alright?" Lee was the first to inquire at the food was getting made over a hot fire.

"I'm fine," Naruto snapped, holding the layers of cloth that made up his profligate outfit to his side.

But he wasn't paying attention he'd long noticed the group of ninja following them. The rest of them had noticed, that was probably why Lee had opted to inquire about Naruto's condition.

Barely on his feet Naruto moved over to Sasuke. Kneeling down, Naruto's breathing was ragged and strained.

Before Sasuke could do anything to help him, a group of 9 ninja popped up from the ground. Each of them surrounded the group, as each of the "good" ninja took on each one of them they tried to stay close to Naruto. Sadly, they didn't notice the 10th ninja who stood smirking behind Naruto.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," the mysterious man repeated, "Looks like you aren't doing so well."

Naruto grunted, "Doesn't mean I can't stand up to you Kyohei."

"Naruto, please I've always been the dominating one," Kyohei chuckled.

Sasuke was the first to defeat the enemy ninja.

"Naruto!" He yelled, as he lunged for the young blonde.

Before Sasuke could react Kyohei drew Naruto in his arms, and kunai cutting a small line into Naruto's pale skin.

Kyohei tutted, "You shouldn't move if you don't want little Naruto to get hurt."

By then the rest of the team had taken care of the enemies who had attacked them. Smirking Kyohei pulled the hand that was still clutched to his side away. Pulling up the cloth of the outfit, Kyohei revealed what had been ailing him throughout the day.

The same spot that had been bleeding profusely the day prior was bleeding once again. Naruto didn't pay nearly as much attention now as he normally would. Letting it bleed through the expensive silk.

"Kyohei, I recommend you let go of me now," threatened Naruto, "I don't believe it would be the best for your health if you continue to hold onto me like this."

"What will you do?" Kyohei smirked, "It's getting worse isn't it? You really think you can stand up to me with it like this?"

Naruto chuckled, pulling something from his pocket. With a loud 'bang' Naruto's ears were ringing, but Kyohei had let go of Naruto. Falling down, he was clutching his shoulder.

"I should've expected that from you," Kyohei scowled, returning to his feet, "You always carry that gun with you. It doesn't matter I don't want you dead…yet."

Frowning Naruto glared, "You know how this'll end just as much as I do. So why is the Akatsuki still after me?"

Kyohei shook his head, "What do you think will happen after releasing all of those demons within the base? You think they'll be happy and just walk out of there."

"You seem to forget just who I am," Naruto stood up, moving next to Sasuke who was now behind him, "I really hope you would stop chasing after me."

"Not after getting my brother involved in that 'business' of yours," Kyohei gritted, "Shurei is a good boy. He shouldn't be involved with it. He'll get himself killed."

Naruto sighed, "People have died protecting him and you. You seem to be in denial about how many bullets I've taken for you and your little brother, just because I've done a few things that you don't approve of."

"You're doing the same thing that you did to me, to him!" Kyohei yelled, "You're replacing us with that stupid Uchiha boy! But you can't admit it to yourself that you really do care about him. It's unfair to him. I won't let you hurt Shurei."

Naruto looked down, "He knows Kyohei. He knew about my feelings, and my work before you had met me Kyohei."

"Wah?" Kyohei was at a loss, "How?"

"Three years ago, shortly before I'd left Konoha he'd come to the village on behalf of your father," Naruto began explaining, "I'd been assigned him to the mission at the time. That's when I'd met him, and that's why I went to the city there. Shurei began helping me build up my company. That's when I met you."

"I…You're lying, you have to be. Shurei never mentioned you before, he acted like he'd never met you, he…he…" Kyohei paused before fainting in the heat.

A/N: For the few of you who read this. I will be updating a little more sporadically because I do not have regular access to a computer. As well the updates might be shorter.


End file.
